kingofdragonpassfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasures
Treasures are valuable items your clan acquires through trade, war, adventure, exploration, heroquests and offerings. If you wish to see an alphabetical list, then go here. If you want a handy list for the location of the treasures in the PC version, go here Value of a Treasure Your traders say that most treasures are worth about 50 cows, but this can vary depending on your market, your trader's Bargaining skill, and whether the Silvertongue blessing is active. Ornamental treasures These do not have a direct purpose, but can serve other purposes. (e.g.: as requirement for some events) Whether you display them, trade them, or destroy them all have effects on following events. *Belintar's Book: A weighty tome supposedly written by the Pharaoh. *Dragon Cart: An antique cart, dating from the Dragon Empire (note: this is actually a chariot, but the brief description mentions it as cart) *Dwarf Containers*: Mysterious metal cylinders from the dwarfs. *Godbone: Bone-shaped piece of bronze, dating from the Gods War. *Ralian Jewelry: Valuable, exotic jewelry. *Silver Dragon: A mysterious statue from a dragonewt temple *Sorcerous Implements: Humming items from the sorcerers. *Urgrain's Coin**: A silver coin with a head labeled "Bad King Urgrain," and a helm and sword on the other side. *Voss Varainu Tapestry: Ancient tapestry with draconic motifs, but no magical qualities. *Winking Sapphire: A splendid jewel with no magical qualities. Battle treasures Good to have in battle, these can have a variety of effects Usable/Consumable *Bagpipes of Ronskei: Scares off trollkin in battle *Bullroarer: Frightens horses *Burning Standard : Aids in procuring victory in battle, but eventually burns out. *Earthshaker Battle Unit*: Helps in raids (Can be killed in battle; die naturally after enough time passes) *Elmal's Amber: Turns slings and arrows into flaming missiles. *Fear Spirits: When released, causes the enemy to flee in terror. *Grey Net: Helps take captives in battle. *Head of Markanth: Our ancestor's skull, which can terrify our foes in battle. *Humakt's Raven Banner: Grants victory in battle at the cost of the bearer's life. *Mist Paper: When burned, creates obscuring mists during battle. *Tornado Rope: Untie the knot in battle to unleash a killing storm. *Whirlwind Jar: Break the jar in battle to unleash a killing storm. Passive Effects *Goldeneye Horse*: A splendid horse which helps us maneuver in battle (Improves Maneuvering) *Klanth of Orlanth: Strengthens warriors when they charge into battle. (Improves Charging) *Shimmering Cloak: Helps us evade our foes in battle. (Improves Evading) *Bag of Winds: Helps drive off foes when we're raided. (Bonus to Driving Off) *Humakt's Sword: Strengthens our Humakti when our battle goal is death. (Bonus to Killing) *Tarshite Woad: Helps us burn enemy steads. (Bonus to Burning Steads) *Widebrew: Gives us berserker fury when we aim to kill as many enemies as possible. (Bonus to Killing) *Arroins Tear**: Helps your auxiliaries heal wounded people after a battle. *Darkwind: Prevents enemies from eluding our warriors in battle. *Dragontooth Spear: Helps bypass fortifications and defenses *Eye Mirror: Improves the effectiveness of our patrols. *Humakt's Shield: Aids our fortifications. *Sacred Clod: Powerful weapon in tribal or royal battle, but friends are as frightened as foes. *Splinter Rock**: Treasures (Various) These come in handy around the tula or in trade, or otherwise. They have a passive effect. * Has a limited lifespan ** Found only in the iOS/Android version Unknown These treasures will be placed in the proper category when/if they become corroborated *Staff of Fortune Category:treasures Category:items